Mobile suit spec test
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A mobile suit pilot tests old model mobile suits to see if they are still useful in an era where they sit gathering dust in museums. Rated for language in later chapters, and may rise depending on my feelings in the future of it.
1. Chapter 1

Mobile suit inspection and personal thoughts: Zaku I, Zaku II, Gouf, Dom, and Rick Dom. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile suit Gundam, or any of the mobile suits in this story. I wish I did have a gundam though, particularly Heavyarms Kai.

I thought of this a while back, but didn't know what to do with it, so I decided to write this. These are my personal views on mobile suits, from the eyes of Gene O. Shadow, one of the worlds better mobile suit experts. I hope you like these ideas, and if you have any other robots you would like to see my opinion of, let me know. Beginning inspection of mobile suits of the Principality of Zeon.

Day one: Today I headed out to a museum for older model mobile suits. The curator had these mobile suits built from the original blue prints, and wanted to know if I could take a look at them and design a newer model. I accepted since I have nothing better to do with my time. My shuttle leaves in a few hours. Will report later.

Day two: I arrived at the museum at seven A.M. by the shuttle bus from the station. From initial views of the museum I can see that the curator likes mobile suits. She has a very extensive collection. If anyone broke in and stole anything, it could easily cause a war to break out.

"Gene! Good to see you made good time." The curator walked up to me, clearly glad to see me. She shook my hand and escorted me in. The very first mobile suit was a standard Zaku I with a machine gun in its right hand. "Impressive Ms. Heart. You followed the blueprints perfectly. I can't wait to start." Ms. Heart smiled. "You can start any time you are ready Mr. Shadow. Thank you again for doing this. If you need any thing just let me know with the comm. systems in the mobile suits." Gene smiled, thinking that if the mobile suits were indeed capable of moving he could get very good results. "I will, and thank you for letting me take these mobile suits to the testing area to conduct the tests." They shook hands again and Ms. Heart left. Gene turned to the old Zaku. 'Time to try you out big fella.'

Zaku I test results: 'The older model Zaku I preformed to exact recorded perameters of all data collected. Several modifications would allow this mobile suit to defend this colony, but use as a frontline unit would be a disaster. The old Zaku doesn't have the speed to keep up with current mobile suit technology. Overall rating: 3/10 danger rating to current mobile suits. In the hands of a great pilot this mobile suit still has limited potential. Next test, MS-06 Zaku II. Personal opinion: The Zaku I is a powerful suit in its own right, but should remain in locations as security units.'

Zaku II test results: 'The Zaku II preformed again to perfect recorded data. Without modifacations this mobile suit is as dangerous as a modified Zaku I. Notable modification recommended include a more powerful generator, increase in armor, and a better heat reducing cooling system. Overall Rating: 3.5/10 danger rating. Moving on to the Gouf. Personal opinion: The Zaku II would be best used as backup for Zaku I.'

Gouf test results: 'The Gouf handled like a dream, moving exactly like indicated data. Notable weakness: Thrusters are usable as movement enhancers, but not usable for extended use outside an atmosphere. Possible upgrades usable include, extension of heat rod, change armor to Gundanium, and make heat rod more flexible. Overall rating: 4.75/10 danger rating. Personal opinion: The Gouf is highly more useful than the Zaku units. By improving on the armor and thrusters, the gouf would rival the best units for space combat. In the hands of a good pilot, this mobile suit would increase to a danger rating of a seven easily. Moving on to the Dom.'

Dom test results: 'The Dom handled well, but during the tests, the thrusters proved to be more trouble than necessary. The constant gliding allows increased stealth, but only to mobile suits. The thrust system could be more useful if improve to the point of allowing the Dom to float over water instead of land, allowing a powerful land mobile suit to attack ships from an even level. The Giant Bazooka was powerful, but the flash system prove to be useless unless used at point blank range. Upgrades usable would be a stronger thruster for the legs, an electromagnetic pulse rocket launcher, and the use of the flash device either improved or dropped altogether. Overall Rating: 4.5/10. Personal opinion: If I had a choice, I would scrap the Dom and add the thrusters to the Gouf after adding superior armor to both. I would rather pilot a Gouf. Last for today is the Rick Dom.'

Rick Dom test results: 'Similar to a Dom, but used for space. No change in overall statistics. Same upgrades. Overall rating: 4.5/10. Personal opinion: Take the thrusters from the Rick Dom, and attach them to a Zaku or the Gouf. Both Doms seem more useful as spare parts, with few redeeming factors. That concludes todays results.'

After returning all mobile suits to their respective locations I said goodbye to Ms. Heart for the day and left for my hotel. Tomorrow I plan to test the amphibious models, and possibly the Gelgoog if there is time.

That is all for now. The other stories will be updated as I can. This is also likely to be the story with the most chapters if I can think up ideas for later.


	2. Aquatic and space units

Mobile Suit Inspection: Aquatic series

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, though having Heavyarms would be great.

I haven't been feeling good lately. I think it may be the flu, which sucks like a vacuum in a tornado. I am feeling somewhat mad right now at the lack of reviews. If they don't start picking up by March fourth, I am officially ending all of my stories and will merely sit back and observe other authors work. I don't really like that so few of you will review my work. I like having people give me advice to better myself, and without that I get very depressed. Adding to that, without reviews, I get very bored and just start to give up on things. I know I'm new, but I believe I deserve a chance, and if I don't get that, I get nervous and that makes me very sick. I don't expect any reviews from anyone anymore, so feel free to do so, if just to suprise me or make me mad at myself. If you look at my profile page, you will see that I want to post pre writings of a book I am in the beginning stages of making. Anyone who gives reviews will have their names in the back of the book as special thanks, save for Ronin Drake, who is going to be there anyway for his kind words and since he was the first to review. Flamers welcome, and will be added to the total, but won't be in the back, but rather the front as 'The Jerks That Made This Possible'. I'll try my best to get this posted soon, whatever is making me sick is slowing me down, and can burn in hell for all I care. As the locust of Space Ghost once said: "Roll the crap."

I woke up earlier than I wanted to this morning but I decided to make the best of it. I headed to the museum and got there five minutes after it opened. Ms.Heart greeted me and went to do some paperwork. I walked over to the amphibious Zeon 'suits and got ready to test them, starting with the Z'gok.

Z'gok Test results: 'The Z'gok handled as well as predicted, but the weapons were not to my standards. The Beam cannons were slightly less than reliable, and the head-top mounted torpedo launchers were riddled with problems. The beam cannons were good for their time, but in a standup fight against even a Leo would end in disaster. The torpedo launchers are just useless, they present an easy target for several seconds on a level battlefield. Upgrades are useless for the Z'gok. Personal opinion: Scrap them and use the beam cannons for vulcans. Rating: 2.5/10.'

I think my next test is the Gogg. This mobile suit is another of my personal favorites.

Gogg Test results: 'The Gogg handled well, if a bit slow. The beam shotgun mounted on the stomach was weaker than the Z'gok beam cannons, but they are better at close range altogether. The torpedo launchers of the Gogg were better than the Z'gok because they focused more. The 'Iron nails' that terminate at the end of the arms are quite deadly while still allowing slight manipulation of objects. The Gogg is overall a massive improvement over the Z'gok in most areas. Upgrades are limited to improving the speed, and overall armor. Rating: 4.3/10. Personal opinion: With this mobile suit guarding underwater areas, I would feel very safe. This 'suit reminds me of a large bear in combat, albeit one with built in weapons. Improve the speed and this 'suit would be a match for a Taurus, no sweat.'

Next on my list is the Hygogg. This mobile suit is more than likely my favorite for its time.

Hygoog Test results: 'The hygogg is indeed a good 'suit. Fast, powerful, deadly, and versatile. The beam machine gun in the palms are highly useful, being able to blanket medium sized areas easily. The underwater tests were spectacular, the Hygogg was very responsive and manueverable. Upgrades are very few from the standard, including increasing the length of the main body, and improving the output of the beam machine guns. Rating: 5/10. Personal opinion: With the upgrades, the Hygogg could be the mainstay of aquatic battalions. This is why I like this 'suit so much. It is quite versatile in and out of water.'

Next is the Acguy, one of my lesser favorites.

Acguy Test results: 'The acguy seemed more or less as the information speculated, being fast on land and in the water, but seems less combat ready than it should be. The weapons are limited to four vulcans on the head, a cannon in the right arm, and claws on the end of the arms which extend. Upgrades are many with this model, including more weapons, loss of claws for standard manipulators, and the addition of stronger thrusters. Rating: 2.4/10. Personal opinion: Even with the upgrades, the acguy would be best used as an aquatic scout.'

The dreaded Zock is my next test 'suit. I am personally dreading this one.

Zock Test results: 'The Zock handled exactly like I had expected: Slow as frozen tar. The Zock has incredibly powerful beam weapons for its time, but the lack of speed presents the Zock like a big bullseye. I think the biggest upgrade the zock needs is dropping some of the armor and improving the reaction sensors and thrust systems. Rating: 4/10. Personal opinion: Without the upgrades the zock would best be used as a trap. Set a pair of them up at the entrance, and when an enemy does not transmit the proper password, they automatically fires several volleys directly at the offender until said offender is several mobile suit jumps away. Other than that, the zock is just a very expensive target.'

It is getting late, but I find that I have plenty of time to test the last 'suit on my list, the mighty Gelgoog. I think I will skip the standard version and just use the one designed for Char Aznable. I have always wanted to try one of his mobile suits.

Chars' Gelgoog Test results: 'This mobile suit scared me at first. I had not expected the thrusters to be so much more powerful than the normal models. The beam rifle was more powerful as well, being able to pierce the shield of a Virgo mobile doll. The twin beam saber was excellent for all tests, being able to slightly, though not badly, damage pure Gundanium alloy. This suprise leads me to the conclusion that even without upgrades, this 'suit could easily hold its own against several 'dolls at once. Rating: 7.5/10, in the hands of a skilled pilot 9/10. Personal opinion: The only upgrades I could think of were to increase the power of the weapons, improve armor to gundanium, and add the heat rod of a gouf to both hands. This mobile suit has always surpassed some peoples expectations, allowing normal pilots to actually overtake some more skilled foes, albeit with some effort."

As I prepared to leave the museum I noticed that Ms.Heart had actually built a fully working Zeong. I wanted to test it right away, but the museum would be closing in several minutes. As I started toward the doors, Ms. Heart walked up beside me. "You want to pilot the Zeong don't you?" I was caught off guard at first. "Yes. I think I will tomorrow if that would be okay with you." She smiled. "Why not right now? I can hold the doors for a while. Besides that, I would like to see you fly it." I smiled now, being given the chance to pilot the Zeong was sure to be thrilling. "Thanks, I appreciate it Ms.Heart." She walked out to the testing window, knowing that I would have to get outside to test it.

Zeong Test results: 'This Zeong is unlike the one Char Aznable piloted during the One Year War, his being only eighty percent complete. This one is one hundred percent battle ready. The Zeong handled like it was one with myself, the Psycommu system taking full effect on me. I am actually a Newtype, which is why I was such an asset during the assault on the Libra. The arms were acting independant of the main body and were hitting the targets dead center each time. I decided to have a bit of fun and tested using the childish 'finger gun' pose and started picking off the bits I was using for practice. Overall statistics reveal that even incomplete, the Zeong is a deadly mobile suit to fight. The only upgrade this 'suit needs is Gundanium alloy. If this suit were re-configured to be a mobile doll it would be as deadly as a pilot with the fabled 'Zero System', in addition, perhaps adding the Zero System as well as turning it into a 'doll would make it the deadliest mobile unit in existence. Rating: 9/10, with skilled pilot: 10/10. Personal opinion: I would still rather pilot a gouf, but this mobile suit is quite useful under any circumstance. On the whole, the Zeong would be a very good mobile suit to use if a war broke out.'

After testing the Zeong, and bidding Ms.Heart goodnight I went back to the hotel and went to sleep. Tomorrow I would be testing mobile suits from the federation side, starting with the RGM-79g GM.

Hope you like it, and review. I am getting sick and tired of the flu and hope you all are kind enough to review. If I don't get any new reviews by March 4, 2008 I will end all stories and stop posting altogether within the remainder of March. Read my profile if you want more details, though don't expect much. If you want to see what I think of Zeons Mobile Armors, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. If you don't review I don't know what you want. Thanks for enduring my ranting, the three of you that read it and didn't REVIEW. 


	3. Feddy units and a suprise

Mobile Suit spec test: Feddy suits

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam, don't own jack squat, don't friggin' sue, 'nuff said.

I am almost completely over the flu and am listening to the beer song as I write this. I may as well be a new demon lord I feel so good. This chapter will be different from the other two, mainly because I am taking a break from Zeon for a while. The mobile armor will not be addressed for a while, except for the RX-78Gpo3 Gundam Dendrobium Orchis/Stamen, which is technically a mobile suit and a mobile armor. There are actually quite a few mobile suits and I am slightly nervous as to how I am going to come up with data for them all, but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. There is actually one federation mobile suit that I flat ou hate, and it is the most famous one of the One Year War. I won't say what it is since you all obviously know. However I need to start this, so: Ready... Set... Begin.

I woke up slightly later than I wanted, and that would take time away from my tests. I hurried with my shower, and got dressed as quickly as I could without mishap. I grabbed my briefcase and a bottle of water and left the hotel.

I had to run to the museum as well since the bus that I usually took broke down. This did not deter me however, since I probably could make it to the museum with shortcuts at about the time I planned to get there anyway.

I was walking through an alleyway when three men with knives decided that I was rich, trying to steal my equipment. They had not a cllue who I was apparently. I tried to reason with them but they just had to have my briefcase. I let the first one have it, right in the jaw, followed by my left shin to his ribs. The second ran at me as I had expected. My leg still in his buddy, the briefcase still in the air, I moved the case to the top of his head, and as soon as my leg touched the ground, the two of them fell. I tried to explain that the case was gundarium coated with synthetic leather but before I could say any more than gundar the last goon attacked and was met by my right foot to his front teeth. He fell unconcious and I decided to finish my walk to the museum, which opened in five minutes.

I jogged the remaining distance and made it just as Ms.Heart was walking up to the door. We exchanged greetings and I left to test the ground combat GM. something I was looking forward to after fighting those fools in the alley.

Ground GM Test results: 'The GM was a bit sluggish, but was able to easily handle the tests. The machine gun was more powerful than the Zaku model but the beam rifle was mainly just for piercing, more like a laser than a beam. Notable flaws riddle this suit however, such as the lack of thrust capacity beyond movement enhacement, similar to the gouf. This mobile suit would be pretty much an antique Leo in my opinion. Rating: 3/10. Personal opinion: Use as backup for the Zaku is about all I think this suit is good for.'

After finishing the test of the GM, I walked it back to the hanger when I thought I saw movement in front of the museum. I dismissed it as a glitch in the sensors. I settled the GM back into place and as I got out I noticed Ms.Heart walking over to her office from the testing grounds. I smiled thinking that she enjoyed watching me pilot these mobile suits.

I am a veteran of the war involving the Gundam pilots and Milliardo Peacecraft. I had piloted a personally built Gundam, which I still have. I sent for the Gundam, which should be here by tomorrow. I actually fought Milliardo at one point in the conflict, though it was brief, but as I started to gain the upper hand, Heero Yuy stepped in and finished the battle for me as I shot down countless mobile dolls. Being a newtype has its benefits, but I can't really let too many people know about it yet.

I walked around for a moment before deciding to test the GMs' space faring counterpart. This mobile suit has always intrigued me, though I still don't know why.

Space GM Test results: 'This GM is much better than its ground stuck brethren, being faster and physically more powerful. The beam spray gun could be more powerful, especially if this suit is supposed to be a mass produced Gundam. The shield itself provides great cover and the addition of vulcans puts me at ease, knowing that if I lost the beam gun and the beam saber, I would not have to fight purely hand to hand. Upgrades for this mobile suit include higher mobility thrusters and an enhanced beam weapon. Rating: 6/10. Personal opinion: The RGM-79 is a solid mobile suit that could be used in place of the Leo. It doesn't stand up to the Gundam it supposedly was modeled after, but still has it's own merit.'

I had recharged the beam weapons and was on my way to return the GM to its place when the back wall of the museum broke away revealing a Zaku II, Dom, and Chars' Z'gok. I realized that the goons that attacked me were after my research data. They surrounded me and began taunting me. I realized that the GM could handle them, but only if they didn't react fast enough. I grabbed the shield and the gun as the Zaku ran at me. The Z'gok jumped above me, and the Dom used the Flash device. I had modified the camera to negate the flash but the Zakus Heat hawk destroyed the Beam spray gun, and the Z'gok had pierced the shield. I began to worry at this point.

The Z'gok was readying the torpedos, the Zaku prepped a handful of Cracker grenades, and the Dom readied the bazooka. I jumped as they all fired and landed behind the Zaku, activating the last of the crackers and stealing its machine gun. As I rocketed away I noticed the Zaku frantically trying to get the crackers out of the belt, but it was too late. The crackers destroyed the back of the Zaku and I knew the pilot had only a minimal chance of survival. I turned to the Z'gok which was readying the torpedo launchers again. I figured the torpedos would damage the shield easier with the hole so I threw it at the Z'gok, which promptly found itself on the wrong end of the shields shrapnel. the launchers were damaged now to the point they would have to be replaced. The Dom fired the bazooka, to which I simply side stepped as I drew the Beam saber. The stray rocket blew the left arm off the Z'gok, reducing its effectiveness further.

I was preparing to cut the bazooka in half when a large golden light bathed the Z'gok, destroying it instantly. (This is where the diary part cuts out. I am doing this ahead of schedule. Hope you like this.) "Zero, nice shot." A large Gundam landed next to the GM, the Dom now lowering its cannon in sheer terror. The Gundam is none other than the infamous Wing Gundam Zero (The transforming one, not the angel.) Gene pressed several buttons on the console, putting the GM into standby. The cockpit opened on the GM, as did Wing Zeros, and Gene leaped over to the Gundam. "It feels great to be back at the helm Zero, though I was lead to believe you would be here tomorrow." Zeros 'eyes' glowed brighter for a second, then returned to normal. "I thought so, I will have to remember that later." (It is my belief that the Gundam Wing Gundams can feel emotions similarly to their pilots, and often take on personality traits accordingly.)

The Dom pilot remembered that he had a mission and fired the bazooka at the gundam. The only effect this had was knocking the GM over to the ground. Gene opened a comm. line to the pilot. His image was positively terror inspiring. His hair was glowing a soft gold, as were his eyes. "That was a mistake. I will let you live if you get out of the dom right now. If not, I can pay for a replacement for it." The pilot of the dom fired again, scared beyond rational thought. "You have made you bed..." Wing Zero flew up. "Now you must..." The left arm drew a beam saber from the right shoulder. "Sleep in it!" The Gundam flew at the Dom and cut it in half, killing the pilot. Zero deactivated the saber for Gene and returned it to the shoulder. Ms.Heart had been watching from her office and was suprised at the sheer power of the Gundam. "I have to get me a replica of that." Her computer moniter lit up with Genes face. "Ms.Heart, are you okay? I hope I didn't scare you. I shall pay for the damage, as well as the replacement of the mobile suits." Ms.Heart smiled.

"Thank you Gene. I hope they didn't hurt you. I would hate to see such a great pilot such as yourself killed by my museum pieces."

"I am fine Ms.Heart, I will return the GM and contact some people to fix the museum as soon as I can. I will also send for replacements for the suits."

With that said, Gene cut the comm. and took off for a hangar for Zero. "A Newtype, with the Zero system, plus Wing Gundam Zero equals no chance of victory for anyone less than another Newtype with Epyon." Gene chuckled as he turned up the thrusters and started a CD player.

Ms.Heart walked over to her coat, which was on a rack. She pulled a small radio from a pocket. "Commander Dekim, You were right. Gene has a Zero. Further investigation underway." She put the radio back in the pocket and put on the coat and left the museum.

Elsewhere the Gundam pilots were bidding farewell to there Gundams.

I hope you like this little turn of events. I will add more on Gene later, but for now I need some food. Later. 


End file.
